


A Warrior's Pride

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually loving husband and wife Silas and Oboro, just for a little bit, become a cruel Nohrian soldier and his proud Hoshidan captive. Commission for Grayjack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warrior's Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it didn't take long for my Fates output to plummet down into 100% pure sin, did it?

"What are you going to do to me, Nohrian scum?" Oboro asked, struggling against the ropes that kept her hand behind her back as she squirmed fitfully about on the bed that felt just a little too comfortable and familiar, serving as too stark a reminder that she was in her bedroom, and that her husband's discarded clothes lay over in the corner, which almost threatened the illusion a little. But thankfully, the gauntleted hand caressing along her cheek helped push her right back into the moment as she closed her eyes and winced. "Whatever you want from me, you're not going to get it. I'll never sell out Prince Takumi to you!'

"I don't need you to," Silas said, wearing his full and distinctly, Nohrian armour as he stood over the tied up Oboro on the bed. "We'll find your prince soon enough; what I'm more interested in was seeing what I could do with a pretty thing like you." Silas overcame his general unease with the words and his wife's insisted 'game' by putting on the harshest impression of one of his training officers from long in the past, hiding the shaking in his voice with the cruel character he put on. The armoured back of his hand rubbed against her cheek for a moment, but as Oboro pulled away, he grabbed firm hold on her chin and tugged her head to face toward him. "You would make quite a trophy."

Oboro snarled, fitful as the robes dug into her wrists tightly, leaving marks along her skin where they had dug in extra deep. The voice he put on helped pus her perception of the man in front of her from Silas, loving husband who helped weather the harsh view the retainer had on all of Nohr, and into a sadistic Nohrian soldier having his way with an innocent, righteous Hoshidan warrior. "Funny, I was just thinking the same thing about you," she said, voice edged with a fire that seemed weaker than usual; the precarious situation she was in, stripped naked and tied up, left her with very little chance to defend her. She kicked forward, very careful to come down with the top of her sole against the shin guard of his boot so that she didn't break her toes in the process. Still, she gasped in pain like she had, screaming sharply as she flung herself back onto the bed, writhing and gasping in the best pain she could put on. A curse spilled from her lips.

In response, the soldier just laughed at her. "If that was your best shot, then this is going to be a lot less enjoyable than I'd like it to be. I was looking for a proud Hoshidan to turn into my spoils of war, but clearly all I've found is a trainee out of her depth." He leaned forward, reaching for her high ponytail and pulling her back upright with enough force to leave her sucking in sharp breaths and wincing harder. "If someone as weak as you is the retainer to a prince, then I doubt this war will take very long at all."

"What do you want from me?" Oboro asked, shivering, twisting in fake pain as she looked up at Silas with as much beaten down rebellion as she could muster. "If you want my head to put on a wall like the monster you all are, then just be done with it already, I'm not giving you anything."

Silas twisted his grip on Oboro's ponytail, snickering as his other hand went down to his pants. "I have plans in mind for your head, but don't worry, they involve it staying right there on your shoulders." He fished out his cock, which at that point had been left very rigid and aching from the sight of a naked and tied up Oboro squirming about, and he pulled her face right down into his groin, pushing his cock against her face as he smirked widely. A few rocks of his hips ground the aching shaft along her cheek, adding an extra air of humiliation to the lurid action as he held steadily onto her.

The smell of his arousal was heavy, and it left her whining even as her thighs rubbed together excitedly, the steady pain from being guided along by the ponytail keeping her wincing as he had his lurid fun degrading her. "You're even more barbaric than I could have ever imagined," she snarled, eyes shut tightly, bracing for the sudden sensations that came as a sharp tug on her scalp left her crying out. Silas's hips twisted to the side and back, his cock slapping against her cheek violently, and she wasn't sure exactly how to keep herself in character much longer given the need bubbling within her and just how much she was getting off on the roughness of the moment. Silas was pushing her further than she'd expected him to, really coming out of his shell as he got deeper and deeper into the character.

"I'm the barbarian?" he asked, delighting as he pushed forward, silenced her mouth with his inner thigh pressed in tight against her lips. "I've lost a lot of friends on the business end of your lance, and I think it's time you repaid the great Kingdom of Nohr for your crimes. Starting right here, with this." He pulled her head back, still making sure there was enough force in it to apply pressure to her scalp that she found excruciating, as he brought her to the tip of his cock, driving it against her lips, which were open as she drew in a harsh breath, but tried to close quickly as she realized what he was doing.

But not quickly enough. Oboro's mouth was invaded by the Nohrian solder's cock aggressively pushing forward, claiming the wet heat between her lips anyway. She let out a muffled whine as she realized that he'd been faster than her, but all that did was make the saliva in her mouth vibrate around his shaft as he pulled her head further down in. The struggle against her bindings grew fiercer and harder as she flared up in stubborn refusal of what he was doing to her, of the twisted pleasure he sought from her body. But there was nothing she could do, and all her fighting did was give her a fiercer rope burn.

"What a foolish girl," Silas continued as he rocked his hips back and forth, pairing it with the grip on her hair to push more and more of his long, throbbing cock past her lips with each push. "You wear this hair to be more like your prince, don't you? But now, all it's doing is serving as a convenient grip so that you can service a Nohrian soldier." His wicked taunts grew bolder as he pushed himself further into the character. Oboro seemed excitable as she sat on the bed, and the pain was only igniting her further; everything she was purely within the confines of her role, and he felt like that was as good a reason as any to try and follow suit.

Steady thrusts in and out of her mouth drove the girthy dick further into her mouth, and while Oboro was very used to giving her husband head, there was an edge to the way he moved back and forth, the way his hips seemed almost ready to burst forward with an intensity he was simply trying to feel out, and that both worried and excited her. She'd always been forward, taking the initiative in sucking his cock in much the same way he would devour her lovingly and fiercely, which meant that Silas taking control of this one left her unsure where he was going to go, how much he would take mercy on her, or if he would just go all out in the most brutal, gleeful fashion imaginable. Within that unpredictability, that anticipation, Oboro found true excitement.

Silas felt the moment out, pushing a little further not only into the slick reaches of her eager mouth, which for as much as she was playing the proud Hoshidan warrior captured in heated battle felt almost too inviting, nearly pulling him out of given the exquisite talent his wife, but also into how extreme he could get. How hard he could pull her hair, how hard he could likely fuck her face. This was new ground; they hadn't even really felt their way through rough sex first, Oboro simply wanted to for everything all at once, full bore kink in one swift, expedient go. And he was into it, but it did leave him a little antsy, and even knowing that Oboro wanted his worst, he wanted to tease what his worst could have been before he committed to anything. 

But there was no way to avoid the natural build up, the progression of his work further and further until he had worked himself right up to something proper and aggressive anyway. It was only a matter of time, as Oboro continued to do anything but shake her head, which was to be the signal when her mouth was full that she wanted it to stop. Prodding and pushing eventually brought Silas to a point where he was within her throat, and whether he was ready to or not, there was nowhere to go from here but a proper, thorough facefucking.

Saliva bubbled around the edges of Oboro's mouth. Silas had not pulled out of it since he'd gotten in there, and the presence of his thick cock against her tongue ensured saliva production was kicked up rapidly, which due to the inability to swallow meant that all had to go somewhere, and as Silas suddenly whipped up into a frenzy, there was only one place for that to go. She gagged in surprise as he drew most of the way back and then slammed quickly forward, burying the rest of his cock down her throat with the next thrust. Shaking against her bindings, she trembled in surprise, shock, and the sudden pressure upon her.

But she didn't shake her head, and so Silas kept going. His hips bucked rapidly, fucking her mouth deep and merciless, slamming all the way with her with each brutal pass. Strands of saliva coated his dick, left her cheeks and her chin soaked as the overabundance of spit in her mouth proved more and more overbearing by the minute. It was the kind of raw intensity they'd never engaged in, two capable warriors always holding back and pulling their punches, but Oboro had wanted him to play his part rough, and so he showed her exactly what his idea of rough was, to incredible results. Oboro found herself on the receiving end of an intense facefucking, and the grip on her hair only tightened as Silas found himself even more comfortable and eager by the minute, shameless about the raw indulgence of her mouth and his vicious claiming of it.

Oboro's thighs rubbed needily together, her core almost throbbing in need as she felt Silas take charge. It wasn't too rough, no matter how much she whimpered as she deepthroated him, no matter how much her eyes stared up with pleading agony, tears welling in them from the pressure suddenly upon her. It felt incredible, felt like the sort of intensity she never truly knew she needed until it was full force upon her, until she was gagging steadily along, her ponytail being tugged on and the sight of her husband's hips shoving forward with incredible speed and strength. She loved every brutal second of what he was doing to her, and moans were spilling through amid the noises of her 'character' with almost upsetting regularity, proving so intense and needy that she didn't know how long she could keep the act up before she was going to come undone by the pleasure upon her.

Fortunately, Silas couldn't hold on much longer. The slick heat of her mouth wrapped around his cock, the tightness of her throat, the delightful mess she was becoming both physically and audibly... While he hadn't exactly been reticent about role playing with Oboro, even given the nature of their game and the 'realness' it played off of, he hadn't been as eager about it as she was, but he finally understood now, thriving on the power that came from his steady, almost abusive oral conquering, and his only complaint was that it was over too soon. He groaned, pulling out of her mouth, leaving her gasping in shock as he made the spit dripping down her chin into a much lesser issue. Thick streaks of cum splattered onto her skin, catching her face and her hair, leaving pearly white lines along her features as he grabbed hold of his cock and aimed it about, trying to get as broad a coverage as he could with his cock, before wringing out the final drops upon her lips and then brought his still rigid shaft down against her face a few times for good measure.

"Okay, y-you did it now," Oboro said, her jaw quivering as she looked up at Silas, so meek and powerless, showing a side of defeat and submission that would have been shameful to show any Nohrian, and yet there she was, giving in to it all, playing the worst possible fate she could meet. "You'll let me go, right? I've served my use to you." Not even bothering to pull against the ropes any longer, both for soreness and for its futility, she appeared as docile as possible, the fierce Hoshidan lancer now a whimpering prisoner, violated and seeking mercy from the merciless. It was a lowly state to be in, a sorry one that she felt so much worse for being in as she was met the cold, callous stare of someone so starkly different from the man she loved that she had to hold back the urge to break character with a smile for how much Silas into his role now.

"I'm not done with you yet. Not by miles." Silas quickly did away with the few armor pieces he'd put on; mainly his gauntlets, his boots, and his breast plate, casting them aside as he left Oboro to squirm on the bed for a moment. "A pretty little Hoshidan like you isn't something to be thrown away. I'm bringing you back to Nohr with me as a trophy, and maybe by then you'll be broken enough to stop your complaining." He approached her once again, delighting as she flinched and recoiled from his touch, but her continued squirming left her ending up her back, gasping as Silas descended upon her. He easily rolled her onto her back, pulling her up onto her knees and pushing her a little further forward as he climbed onto the bed. "A good fucking might loosen you right up, and maybe then you'll see how superior Nohr truly is."

A harsh slap across her ass made her cry out, spine arching back, which only gave Silas an easier time seizing her blue ponytail once more as he drove his hips forward. The same aggression that had left her mouth thoroughly fucked drove him balls deep into her pussy, and with nothing to muffle or silence her, the shameless sounds of raw pleasure tearing their way up her violated throat left her even more ashamed. Wordless cries of bliss, of satisfaction, of her body burning with pleasure she tried her best to deny, were sure to feed into the sadistic Nohrian's reveling in his prisoner's body.

"You're soaking wet," Silas said, another harsh slap to Oboro's ass making her yelp as he fucked her. Slowly, at first, savouring the moment and his victory, letting her whimper and shiver in front of him. "Has sucking on my cock really left you this horny? What a sorry state of need this is. Unless you're getting off harder for being my prisoner. Or maybe it's my size, how guilty you are about lusting for a proud Nohrian cock to fuck you like you've never been fucked before. Is that it, Hoshido tramp? Has your hatred for my people been envy this whole time?" Another slap to her ass, and the taut cheek bounced, this one followed up with by a hard pull on her hair, one hard enough to lift the front of her body right up off of the bed. All he got in response was a cry of agony, which he hardly minded in the least. "I wonder how ashamed Prince Takumi would be to learn how easily his retainer's body gave itself up to Nohrian pleasure."

Oboro could not believe what Silas was doing, how the caring and fiercely protective knight had managed to get into a park so twisted. He spoke cruelly, taunting her in ways that left her struggling not to moan as his steady, slow thrusts continued, his cock thick enough and sufficiently deep within her that even a snail's pace would wind her desperately body up even further. "That's not true," she said through gritted teeth, but all that earned her was another strike to her firm ass as Silas's thrusts picked up, forcing a whine out of her that seemed to undo his point. "I would never enjoy the cock of Nohrian scum, and you are no exception. Just a--hngh, fuck! You're j-just a smug soldier who's not going to be smiling so much when I break free from these ropes and kill you with the first thing I grab." But her voice lacked conviction, and there was a shakiness to it that drew nothing but laughter from Silas.

His thrusts picked up the pace again, getting harsher, quicker, his hips smacking against her rear as he gave it to her as hard as he could muster, winding up into the kind of mad, vulgar fucking that the moment deserved. "You don't sound very convinced," Silas said, tongue lashing against his lips as he admired the way she squirmed, her wrists wriggling about against the ropes again, fiercer than ever before, with her nails dug into her palm so hard that her knuckles were bright, bright red from the tightness with which they curled and held in firmly. "But that's okay, I don't need you to break and confess anything drastic, tonight. I can keep at you for as long as it takes to make you admit the glory of Nohr."

The whimpering became even more pathetic, Oboro losing the fight against the sadistic Nohrian harder with each slam into her, his cock reaching her so deep that each thrust shook her to her very core. Moans came more freely and often as her slick pussy ached and clenched down around the thick shaft filling her up to a point where it didn't matter if it was a Nohrian soldier fucking her; it felt too good to resist, and she had lost the will to fight. "Fuck me," she whined weakly, spine arching back as her bottom lip trembled.

"What was that?" Silas asked, sharply tugging on Oboro's hair. "I'm sorry, Hoshidan toy, I didn't get quite that. What did you say?"

"Fuck me!" Oboro replied, much louder than she needed to be to have satisfied Silas's taunt. "Break me, turn me into a Hoshidan toy addicted to Nohrian cock, I don't care! I need to cum so badly, don't stop fucking me!" She gave in, voice dripping with desperation, higher and breathier and needier than Silas had ever heard it before. She was pushed to a level of arousal driven by the moment and their game that was so great that she was barely sure how she was containing herself as much as she was, which was shocking to her given just how out there what she just said was. Delighted screams of pain-loving bliss sounded through the room as her foul, self-degrading spiel earned her the hardest tug on her ponytail yet, and as the merciless thrusts continued, she found herself lost.

It was a shock to both of them when she came. Oboro's climax hit so fast and hard that nobody was expecting it or knew what to do. The bluenette was too busy screaming to do very much of anything, bucking and writhing about as she burned up in the most intense and satisfying swell of sensation she'd known in so long that she was fairly certain she'd never had an orgasm that good in her life. It was a moment certainly not lost on Silas, whose cock found itself wrapped in the velvety tight clenching of her pussy bearing down hard upon his cock, which remained buried inside of her. Along with the vigorous reaction before his eyes and the sound of the woman he loved in the throes of nirvana, the tightness did him in right after her, and he groaned, pitching forward as his cock erupted and he let loose another load, this one pumped right into the spasming pussy of his wife.

Everything went still after that, Silas slumped down atop a breathless Oboro, who half-lay on the bed with her legs dangling off. His lazy fingers began to undo the knots tying her wrists back, and once he'd removed the rope, he massaged her sore wrists, affectionate as he gave her all the attention she needed after something like that.

Soon, she was rolled onto her back, and he was bearing down kisses upon her lips so overwhelmingly that she almost didn't know what to do, beyond hold him tightly and kiss him just as deep back. "I'm glad we did that," she said, running her fingers through his hair as she pulled him over to a proper position on the bed with her, one where they were straightened out and with their heads up at the top. One where she fit comfortably into his arms.

Silas nodded, pecking her on the cheek. It was a bit harder for him to find the words to properly convey his reaction to what had just happened. Oboro had her views on Nohr, and he had done a lot to make her see his nation as something less hateful and destructive than she believed it was, but this was a new level entirely. He didn't know how to thank her or what to focus on, but what he did know was that after the cruel things he'd said and the physical abuse he'd subjected her to, even if she had asked for all of it, there was nothing in the world better than having her in his arms, peaceful and lovely, once more the woman he loved.


End file.
